1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that provides for advertising, display of information, personalized messages, and the like. In addition, the device contains flexible walls that contain such information and can be inflated and deflated. More particularly, the device may be attached to any shaft-like object. In preferred embodiments, the device will be attached to a writing instrument that is capable of use for writing.
2). Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
For being attractive or displaying a message, a writing instrument is usually decorated with patterns or messages on the barrel or writing instrument cap. The barrel of a writing instrument usually has a rigid surface for the convenience of being held and for containing the writing instrument's internal mechanical parts. Therefore, the surface of a writing instrument can be decorated with only planar or nearly planar patterns.
The planar pattern on a writing instrument is not particularly eye-catching. Therefore, it is preferable to have a 3-dimensional pattern on a writing instrument. One solution is to attach an inflatable unit at the tail end of the barrel, i.e. the non-writing end. The inflatable unit would contain the information, personalized messages, and the like and display the same when inflated. The inflatable unit may also be attached to the end of any shaft-like instrument.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved inflatable display device that may be attached to a writing instrument, cake topper or any other shaft-like object.